An approach to a general procedure for the preparation of novel silicone compounds had involved the detection of intermedicate silicon-oxygen doubly bonded species. It is anticipated that such reactive species should be "trapped" by unsaturated hydrocarbons, affording a variety of new silicone compounds in good yields. However, many attempted reactions of dichlorodimethylsilane, cyclohexanone, zinc-zinc salts under a variety of conditions in the presence of "trapping reagents" (unsaturated hydrocarbons) have afforded a complex mixture of silicones; but none of the isolated compounds have unequivocally established the intermediacy of the elusive silicon-oxygen doubly bonded species.